


darling, you're just soaking in it

by orphan_account



Series: fifty words for murder (and i'm every one of them) [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: FEATURING MYSTERY GUEST, M/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“brought you a surprise. thought you’d be asleep. i guess we can start tonight.”</p><p>
  <i>i feel it coming out my throat<br/>guess i better wash my mouth out with soap</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, you're just soaking in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syko/gifts).



> shout out to the weirdest shit ive ever written
> 
> tw for like everything just... dont read it if ur easily offended or something idk  
> there's so much blood.......

she keeps smiling at him from across the bar.

she’s had her eyes set on him since the second he sat down across from her.

it’s been only five minutes since he stepped foot in the place with no intention to drink and every mindset to find someone to take home. and he’s lucky, because a certain someone seems to have their eyes on him; he’s calling it a lucky break, considering he went home empty-handed the night before and took all of his anger out on josh. his toy can’t even walk straight, he’d fucked him so hard, and tyler was going to treat him to a surprise tonight.

she’s pretty, with brown hair that flows midway down her back and bright blue eyes; she’s desirable to other men, and maybe she would’ve been desirable to him if he was attracted to women in any shape or form.

women are virtually useless. the only valuable thing about them are their teeth.

he’s drawn to her. he has been since he set foot in the bar and caught her eyes from across the room. the smile she flashed his way solidified him. he wants her.

not _her_ , no. he wants only her teeth. they’re so bright, so straight, so perfect. it was inherently obvious from the second that she smiled at him that her parents were well-off in a way he’d never been growing up, because at one point, she’d had braces.

artificial perfection, but perfection all the same.

she likes him, too, he can tell – she’s attracted to his looks, and she reeks of desperation from a mile away. he _knows_ he’s attractive; it makes things so much easier when he’s pleasing to the eye to others from either end of the spectrum. she’s shallow, and she’s looking for a one night stand.

he’s looking for her underneath him, writhing and moaning, but not quite in pleasure. unless she has a secret buried deep within her that she’s not looking to reveal and she takes pleasure in being mutilated; they all have their hidden little treasures, but they all come bubbling to the surface the second they realize they’re not going to last the night.

she’s flirting with him. she’s attempting to tease him, trying to get him to come to her with the way she keeps batting her eyelashes in his direction; she won’t make the first move. she thinks she’s high and mighty, but she’s encroaching into dangerous territory.

she’s flirting with the wrong man, but he’s made his decision.

her teeth are too pretty to consider passing up.

he slides out of his seat at the bar and stalks over to her. she straightens out in her own seat to meet his eyes, complete with another bat of her eyelashes; he puts on a sleazy smile, resting his arm on the bar and leaning ever-so-slightly into her space, sizing her up.

she’s so _small_. she hardly stands a chance against him, and her big, earnest eyes blink up at him in a way that’s entirely too trusting for a stranger in a bar; she smiles, and her teeth shine, and tyler’s stomach rolls.

“you’ve been watching me,” she says when he makes it obvious he won’t speak first, reaching out to lay a hand on his forearm. his stomach crawls again in disgust and he wants to sneer, recoil, but he keeps his composure and easily puts on a relaxed, teasing smile, leaning into her touch.

“can’t keep myself away from such a pretty sight,” he purrs, and it slides past his lips like honey. practiced ease. she giggles, hides the sound behind purple-painted fingertips with her free hand, and it grates on his nerves. “what’s your name, love?”

it shouldn’t take much convincing to get amanda to come home with him.

a drink or three, really, is all it takes. she’s a lightweight and she’s leaning heavily into his chest by the time she downs the third one, slurring her words and giggling into his ear; her teeth glint in the light like flashbulbs popping, and tyler keeps his eyes on her mouth.

he didn’t even have to slip anything into her drink. too easy, but he’ll allow it.

she notices him staring at her lips, and her giggling lilt pierces his ears again. she tilts her chin up to kiss him, puckers her lips; he allows himself a brief flash of anger as he leans in to meet her with a brief peck, lips briefly touching for half a second. he’s tugging away before she can get too excited.

she looks dazed when he pulls back, and she bites at her bottom lip. her teeth shine and tyler subconsciously licks his lips, sliding an arm around her shoulders to steady her when she nears falling off the edge of her seat.

“do you want to come home with me?” he murmurs, presses his palm firmly between her shoulder blades. her lips are tracing up his jugular as she nods, and it sets his skin crawling; her lips feel nothing like josh’s when they touch him, and it’s disgusting.

he’s going to rip her limb from limb.

josh was going to be so excited.

+

amanda is dead weight in his arms; she’d passed out, somehow, on the ride home.

tyler thinks it’d be kind of embarrassing if he was actually taking her home to fuck her and she’d fallen asleep.

but it’s alright; it makes things easier if he can get her down to the basement without her struggling or him having to use chloroform when she realized something was wrong.

he likes his girls to be lightweights.

he’s pulled her out of the passenger’s side and carried her all the way to the front door; with a bit of difficulty, he manages to unlock the door and swing it open, stumbling inside with amanda cradled against his chest.

he kicks it shut, flicks the lock, and turns around into the living room; he nearly pisses himself with fright (nearly drops amanda, too) when he notices someone sitting on the couch.

once his heart rate calms down some, he takes in the stranger again, and finds that he’s not a stranger at all.

josh is looking at him from his seat on the couch, eyebrows raised in surprise. distantly, tyler registers that the t.v. is playing on low in the background.

he sighs, shoulders slumping; amanda’s head rolls on his neck some, and he shuffles her around a little, cocking his head toward the hall. “brought you a surprise,” he murmurs, already walking toward the basement door. “thought you’d be asleep. i guess we can start tonight.”

josh cracks a pleased smile, but says nothing. his voice is better, and he’s able to talk now, but he’s taking it careful and tyler doesn’t really care. he’s learned to appreciate the silence, even if he can’t really moan when he fucks him. he shuts the t.v. off; it turns off with a click, and he shuffles to his feet, following after tyler without so much as a word.

the basement steps are cold underfoot, and it’s pitch black; he reaches a hand out blindly, brushing his fingertips across tyler’s back as he stumbles along in the darkness. suddenly, light floods the room; josh blinks at the sudden intrusion blearily, and tyler retracts his hand from the light switch, heading toward the middle of the basement.

their makeshift operating table is already set in place, shackles prepared; it smells almost uncomfortably sterile, and it would nearly be overpowering if he wasn’t so used to the scent. it reminds him vaguely of a hospital, and josh shifts from foot to foot as tyler carefully sets their newest guest on the table.

he pushes her hair away from her face and beckons to josh with one hand, motioning him closer. he moves, strapping in one of her wrists before leaning over and strapping down the other; josh peers curiously at the girl’s face, prodding her cheek and nearly sighing at how warm she is.

all the blood swimming through her veins would be painting their skin, soon, and he wriggles with delight; tyler watches him from the corner of his eye as he straps down her ankle to the table with a clink that catches josh’s attention.

“she’s pretty,” josh sighs wistfully, twining a finger through her hair; tyler sneers, momentarily reminded that once upon a time before he’d come into the picture, josh did have a girlfriend.

a girlfriend with flowing brown hair; she looks kind of like debby used to, josh begins to lament inside his head, shoulders slumping. you know, before tyler had found out she’d existed.

she’d been one of josh’s first kills.

and, oh, boy, was it messy.

exciting, but oh so messy.

he still has her blood-spattered locket stored away in the attic.

he never gets to look at it, but he finds comfort in the fact that he does, indeed, have it. he doesn’t entirely have to forget the memories or fun they had as long as he has it somewhere; and they had some good times, together, especially the last moments of her life.

he really liked the way she screamed. so much different to when he fucked her, late at night in their apartment; she was a screamer, sure, and it was a pretty sound, but nothing compared to when he was digging a knife through her abdomen. her blood was so _red_ as it splashed to the floor from her chest cavity; she was overflowing with crimson by the time he put away the knife, her chest split up the middle and skin pulled apart to reveal her deliriously mouthwatering organs.

he couldn’t help himself. he wanted to savor their last moments together as she hung on to the last thread of consciousness she had, he did, as her brown eyes spilled over with hot tears and she moaned his name, past the verge of begging or screaming him to _stop, josh, just stop_ , but he couldn’t help himself.

he reached in past her broken ribcage and went straight for her heart.

her locket, the one he’d given her for their sixth-month anniversary, sat just within the dip of her collarbones as he gripped her beating heart between both hands; she still had a good scream left within her, and it ripped from her throat as he tugged and tugged and tugged.

and finally, as she spasmed on the table and fought against her restraints and screamed with everything her weak, fragile little body had in her, it tore loose.

her body twitched, fingers curled, mouth dropped slack. and she was dead, and he had her heart, and he was giddy with laughter as he held it between his palms. blood dripped from his fingers, down his wrists, dribbled onto the concrete with sickening little splattering noises; his hands were coated with her blood and his eyes were wide with amazement and the adrenaline pumped through his veins. he’d killed someone.

he’d killed his best friend, and he’d never felt better.

he was still gripping her heart by the time he turned to meet tyler’s watchful gaze; his face was just as impassable as ever, but he couldn’t hide the gleam in his eyes as he leaned against the edge of the table.

“i’m proud of you, joshie,” he’d murmured, the edge of his lip quirking up into a tiny, hidden smile. “put that back for me.”

he dropped the heart back into her opened chest as instructed, pausing to undo the locket around her neck to slip it into his pocket. tyler stalked over to him, leaning into him and pressing him against her mutilated corpse; the sickening squelch of blood sounded as his back pressed firm into her warm, wet organs, and tyler’s fingers curled around his hips.

he’d tugged his jeans and boxers down, the same smile on his face as he dipped his fingers in debby’s blood; josh had wrapped his legs around his hips, ankles digging into the curve of his ass, attempting to press him closer.

tyler had kissed his throat so sweetly, before a ruby red finger was slowly being pressed inside him; he was always loud, but the euphoric noise he made ripped from his throat as he threw his head back into the sloppy wetness of debby’s opened stomach was something new.

one, two, three; it was barely three minutes before tyler had him bouncing on three fingers, dipped in crimson, and the suppressed thoughts of josh’s mind were biting, reminding him just how disgusting he was; murdering his girlfriend just because tyler was jealous, letting himself be fucked with her blood.

rocking him on three fingers, tyler undid his own jeans with a clink and let them slide to the floor before retracting his hand; josh had moaned at the emptiness, and tyler had shushed him before aligning himself with one hand and shoving all the way in with one quick push of his hips.

josh let out a moan that tyler would memorize and play in his head every single time he would fuck him from that point onward; his dull, bloodied fingernails scrabbled at tyler’s shoulders as his legs twitched feebly, barely holding up wrapped around his hips.

he fucked him into her split chest, groaned over the sound of skin hitting skin and blood squelching as it was repeatedly shoved into; josh couldn’t focus on the feeling of the warmth enveloping his back, only the moans tearing out of his throat and the feeling of being so _full_ as tyler rammed into him.

his vision exploded with stars and he moaned and mewled and cried, scratching bloodied lines into tyler’s shoulders as he came; it felt like he was gone for ten years and then some as his body quaked and shivered, but tyler didn’t pause to stop, continuing to relentlessly pound into him without pause.

by the time he came down, tyler’s teeth were buried into his shoulder and his hips were still steadily moving back and forth as he groaned, come spilling inside josh; his head was tilted all the way back into debby’s split stomach, blood seeping into his ears.

he lay limp as tyler finished.

he pulled out, and josh had never felt more numb in his entire life.

“go get cleaned up,” he’d rasped. “i’ll get rid of her.”

by the time he’d come back downstairs, debby was gone.

“josh.” his head snaps up to meet tyler’s gaze, ripped from the memory; he’s still stroking the unconscious girl’s hair, and he blinks once, twice, at tyler. he’s holding a bone saw, eyebrows raised. “are you ready?”

he is.


End file.
